I Do
by Azure-Rouge
Summary: Murrue x Mwu. Murrue walks down the aisle, to the altar, and to her future with Mwu. What's going on in her mind? Oneshot.. read and review!


**A/N: **Okay, this is the latest fic I've made since my VERY long hiatus. I hope I didn't get rusty with the writing. Anyway, this is the first fic I made here in our joint-account, mine and my beloved's. The featured song is Lea Salonga's "Two Words (I Do)", the song she herself sang on her wedding day.

Now, for the disclaimers… I don't own Gundam SEED, and this song, nor am I affiliated with them in any way.

**I Do**

Mwu x Murrue

Murrue fiddled with the pearl necklace dangling across her bust. She fixed it in a way that would look nice, but everytime she tried, a second look would tell her to fix it again. There was always something around her that didn't seem in place. It was probably because of her need to get things in order, which was normal for her. Or maybe it was something else… something that she never dreamt of encountering until a few years ago.

Having been signed in the military at a young age, Murrue Ramius never really had a normal social life. She was all work and rest. Rarely did she find a time to relax, a time for herself, all the more, a time for other people. Not that she didn't have _any _relationships; after all, she did experience having a _significant other_. He was a mobile armor pilot. He was kind and level-headed, and she was pretty sure he was sincere to her. However, things don't go your way all time, does it? Murrue knew that for a fact, but it never occurred to her that the lesson would be taught to her in such a painful way. _He died._ And since then, Murrue resorted to shutting away her heart from any romantic relationships, _especially_ with mobile armor pilots.

A few years after that tragedy, Murrue came across another responsibility. With the suggestion of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, she assumed the position of flight commander of the Archangel, when Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga, who was supposed to be the most senior officer present, declined. And so, she was again, to interact with a mobile armor pilot.

Nevertheless, no matter how much she tries to reserve her emotions and act up as the commanding officer of the battleship, she was, after all, still a human being. There were times when she felt weak, incapable, or even powerless. There were times when she just wanted to break down and cry away all the fears, so that when all the tears have been shed, she would return to her crew as the same logical captain they look up to.

Savoring all those memories, the good and the bad, Murrue heaved a sigh. From where she is now, the old Murrue seemed so far away. She turned to look at a huge glass panel left from where she stood, and saw a reflection of herself. Wavy, brown hair. Amber eyes. Rosen lips. A bouquet of white Casablanca lilies in her hand. A simple pristine-white dress. Yes, _finally_, she was getting married.

_In a while, in a word,_

_Every moment now returns._

_For a while, seen or heard,_

_How each memory softly burns…_

The sound of the wedding march thronged across the tiny chapel they were in. Her heart skipped a beat the moment the first note played. It was here and now, no turning back. The door slowly opened for her. Murrue looked around and saw nothing but faces, all blurred; except for the one in front of the altar, waiting for her. She knew that face so well. That dirty blond hair always messed up. Those ocean-blue eyes, glinting with happiness. And of course, that roguish smile she'd know everywhere. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a small, white orchid tucked on his right breast-pocket. It wasn't everyday you'd see Mwu La Flaga all dressed up for the nines. He was, after all, a certified rogue, who'd never settle for the great, but always for the best _and_ only one. Murrue couldn't even recall how many times she tried reprimanding him because he wouldn't wear his officer's uniform properly.

Murrue started to walk slowly, but surely to meet her Hawk of Endymion in front of the altar. Her gaze wouldn't dare leave his, as Mwu's never left hers. She felt that if she lost sight of him, she would be lost. He was always the one person, of all the crew of the Archangel who had the guts to speak to her as one person would normal do another. Maybe it was because, after all, he was of higher rank than she was. Or maybe it was because he was just being himself.

Murrue had already lost track of how many petty fights they had. Whenever Murrue would push on to command the ship by the book, as Natarle would, the blond scoundrel would always butt in, telling her to be more practical. Whenever Murrue would come across a problem she can't find an answer to, Mwu would always tell her to think things over again. And she would realize, the solution was right under her nose.

Thinking about it, she and Mwu have gone through a lot. With every single time he rode a mobile suit, he risked his life for the sake of the peace they longed for. And she was stuck in the command center, only to watch him. She could only do so little to help. And how could she disregard the two years she thought she had lost him? For two long years, she thought he was dead. For two years, she had tended to her heart, hollowed by the love that haunted her day and night.

But just when Murrue had given up all hopes of finding happiness, she met Neo. And eventually, she realized that the person she had longed for was right in front of her, hidden in a mask and a scar across his face. Yes, the love she left and thought she lost, was the love she was fated to have, of this she became sure of. And with this, Murrue learned one of the greatest lessons of her life: the love that stays is the love that's true.

Despite all the pains and hardships that the past had given her, Murrue learned never to regret them. In fact, she was thankful of them. She was thankful for all the tears, and for all the sufferings, and for all the times alone. Hadn't it been for those, she would not have been where she is at this very moment. She was a few moments away from being Mwu's wife, his lifetime partner. She was a few moments away from sharing his everything, and sharing hers with him. She was a few moments away from being united with her one true love, in the eyes of man, and of God.

_Facing you who brings me new tomorrows,_

_I thank God for yesterdays,_

_How they led me to this very hour,_

_How they led me to this place...  
_

After what seemed like eternity of walking down the aisle, Mwu finally reached out his hand, as she reached out hers. Their hands met and laced their fingers together. Mwu smiled at her, the same smile he would give her everytime they were together. That sweet, warm upward curve on his lips that Murrue would never miss to see. Murrue loved his smile. It was always so sincere, so hearty, so _happy_-- just as every smile should be.

Murrue stared at him as he led her to the altar, where they are about to promise their lifetimes to each other. There was not a trace of fear or doubt in her heart and mind. Of all the things she had to decide on, choosing to share her life with Mwu was the surest.

As she moved to stand on her place in front, she still thought of all the things that had happened in the past. In her mind, she pictured putting away all the memories and locking them away in a box, for her to cherish everyday, as she continues on as Mwu's wife. Starting today, she will be starting a new chapter of her life, but will never fail to look back on the events that led her to now.

_Every touch, every smile,_

_You have given me in care._

_Keep in heart, always I'll,_

_Now be treasuring everywhere…_

Just as the presider of their wedding blessed the rings they are to exchange, a guitar solo strummed a most familiar song. It was about having all you need, just having that _someone_ by your side, forevermore. With every strum the soloist makes, Murrue's heartstrings play in unison. Every line of that song reminded her of the past, and made her hope for the future, despite of it being something Murrue would not have a grasp of, for now. Yes, from where she is right now, she might not have a clear view of what their tomorrow together would look like. However, Murrue was sure that she would be happy, now and always, with Mwu by her side.

"I, Mwu LaFlaga, stand here for God to behold, as I take you, Murrue Ramius to be my wife. I promise to share my everything with you; my joys and my sorrows, my accomplishments and my frustrations, my comfort and my pain, my nightmares and reveries, and above all, my life. I can't give you every material thing you might want, but there is one thing I am sure I can give you; a bestfriend, lover, and companion for life…" Murrue could almost melt as Mwu beamed at her, as he made his promise to her. She had never seen him like this before. His eyes were gleaming with joy. His smile was not the usual roguish grin he would wear. It was somehow _different._

_Now a song that speaks of now and ever,_

_Beckons me to someone new,_

_Unexpected, unexplored, unseen,_

_Filled with promise coming through…_

Murrue took a few deep breaths as the presider spoke as transition from his vow to hers. Only then did she realize: in a few more moments, she and Mwu would forever be changed. No longer would they be two separate individuals, for they would be as one body and mind. From this day forward, it will no longer be 'she' and 'he', but _they_. To them, no longer 'you' and 'I', but _us_.

The thought of it, gave Murrue that warm, fuzzy feeling. It's sort of like that feeling she gets whenever Mwu would take her in his arms and hold her tight, for a time that would seem like an eternity. It was that feeling only Mwu could give her. It was a strange, yet sweet, and surreal sensation. Murrue could hardly find the words to describe her, but whenever she would have that feeling, she would always smile, and savor each and every bit of that feeling.

_In a while, in a word,_

_You and I forever change,_

_Love so clear, never blurred,_

_Has me feeling wondrous, strange…_

The presider then turned to Murrue, and asked her, "Do you, Murrue Ramius, take this man, Mwu LaFlaga, as your lawfully-wedded husband? To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. Do you accept him as the man that he is, and are you willing to embrace his flaws and understand his shortcomings? Do you…"

As the presider went on with the vows and responsibilities she was about to accept, Murrue's mind wandered off to all the times she and Mwu spent. All the happiness and grief, and All the laughter and tears shared. All the hopes and fears they faced together. Whenever Murrue would look back on all of these, she would merely smile and affirm the resolve she's had ever since she realized that it was Mwu she truly loved: that despite all the sufferings, despite all the hurt, she will face the world with a smile, so long as she had Mwu with her.

_And if life should come to just one question,_

_Do I __hold each moment true?_

_No trace of sadness, always with gladness…  
_

Yes, it was Mwu she wanted to share her life with, from now and for always. She loved him, as he did her. It was he who she waited for, and it was she he returned to. And despite the almost two years of separation, the flame that burned in their hearts never did die out, nor weakened. Every feeling, every touch, and every kiss felt ever so familiar to them. Knowing, this, how could she ever find a sad thought to think, now that she is a few heartbeats away from being one with Mwu? It all made perfect sense. With that conclusion affirmed once more, she smiled at him, and then turned to the presider, "I do…"

_Never with sadness..._

_Always with gladness..._

_'I...DO...'_

**FIN**

**Rouge's Post-Scripts:**

Kyaaaa! I finished it… well, I do hope you readers enjoy this and I hope you get the mushy feeling I want you to have (my beloved told me he was smiling the whole time he was reading this). This is to compensate for the Murrue-Andrew thingy I made in my previous fic, What If (see Rouge.Cagalli's _What If_, for details. Yes, I'm Rouge.Cagalli).

This is dedicated to my very own Mwu LaFllaga, the half of who I am (already inclusive of God), and my most beloved dude in the whole wide world, Azure (see AzureStrike, for details). Thanks for beta-reading this! (hugs and kisses)

_I Do_ is a songfiction made by Rouge, formerly Rouge.Cagalli, as her maiden contribution to her and her beloved's joint account her in . Please enjoy!


End file.
